An Adventure in AU land
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Un nouveau tout petit recueil de drabbles sur la thématique des AUs : fawnlock, cat!lock, retirement!lock,rocker!lock... Six petites bêtises pour vous amuser, six bêtises à croquer comme des chips au vinaigre et au sel de mer...en espérant que ça vous plaise.


**Titre:** An Adventure in AU!land

**Auteure : **Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : **T**

**Genre(s)** : Humour/ Romance

**Disclaimers **: Fanfiction basée sur la série Sherlock de la BBC réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Basée elle-même sur l'univers de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, je ne gagne rien si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire à publier cette fanfic.

**Notes : **

Ce petit recueil est publié à l'occasion de l'**anniversaire** de **LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie** à qui je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! En espérant que ça te plaise et que ça vous plaise à vous aussi. **Bonne lecture et bonne journée** !

* * *

**I — Fawnlock **

Dans une cabane de rondins à la lisière de la forêt de Dean arrive un petit homme blond. Il vient de rentrer du bois pour pouvoir passer confortablement l'hiver dans sa cabane avec son ami le faune. Il accroche à la patère à côté de la porte sa casquette à oreille et son épais anorak.

Il se prépare un thé et va dans sa chambre pour aller chercher Fawnlock mais son ami tout recouvert de son épaisse fourrure d'hiver dort comme un bienheureux, une guirlande de Noël dans les bois et une paire de chaussettes dépareillées aux sabots et John rit. Fawnlock aime ce son , Fawnlock aime faire rire John. Son John.

* * *

**II- Rugby!John/Ballet!lock **

Dans les tribunes, le timide Sherlock Holmes hurle ses encouragements à son petit ami alors qu'il franchit ligne après ligne et qu'il finit par déposer le ballon ovale derrière la ligne de but sous les vivats des supporters de Blackheath alors que l'arbitre siffle la fin du match.

Quant Sherlock entre dans les vestiaires tous sortent avec un petit sourire, l'entraineur Lestrade le gratifie d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. Il ne reste là plus que le capitaine, John Watson. Le danseur au corps gracile le gratifie d'un petit sourire en coin : « Beau coup, Capitaine ! ».

Watson encore ruisselant de sa douche sourit lui aussi et se rapproche de son compagnon et l'embrasse passionnément et lui enlève son maillot rouge et noir et s'affaire à lui enlever son pantalon, bataillant un peu sur le tissu fin avec ses larges mains calleuses.

_Oh que oui, beau coup capitaine…_

* * *

**III— Femlock **

Le film est ennuyeux, ça, pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour le remarquer, se dit Joan. Elle aurait plus intéressant à faire, et visiblement sa compagne s'occupe déjà de son côté. En effet, Sherlock est encore en robe de chambre, sa culotte à ses chevilles, alors qu'elle est étendue sur le canapé.

Joan n'en touche plus mot à Sherlock, ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangeait d'ailleurs, parce que de la voir rejeter la tête en arrière sous le plaisir en se mordant les lèvres ne lui donne que l'envie de l'imiter au plus vite. Sa main trouve naturellement son chemin.

* * *

**IV — Professor Holmes &amp; Mr Watson**

Le professeur sur son estrade s'emporte alors que les ignares devant lui persistent à ne pas comprendre à la théorie foucaldienne de la société d'enfermement. John Watson prend scrupuleusement des notes, parce que _lui_, en saisit les implications.

De voir son enseignant aussi passionné éveille certaines envies en lui. Il est heureux d'être assis ce sans quoi, cela serait beaucoup plus manifeste. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher au professeur, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans et demi.

« Watson, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure ! »

* * *

**V- Rocker **

Mrs H., manager du groupe des _Baker Street Boys_ soupira encore une fois. Le chanteur s'était tellement laisser aller à la déchéance ces derniers temps qu'il n'aurait pas semblé pire qu'une créature repêchée dans les égouts de Londres.

Son pantalon de cuir noir ajusté forme comme une seconde peau, sa chemise déchirée et maculée de tâche, il semble à la dérive, il empeste le whiskey bon marché, et pourtant lorsqu'arrive le bassiste, Watson , il sourit largement, quelque chose de nouveau brille dans ses yeux et il laisse tomber sa bouteille qui ,au grand dam de Mrs H., vient tâcher la moquette de sa loge.

* * *

**VI—Retirement!Cat!lock **

Le médecin retraité passe la main dans sa luxuriante fourrure noire et chatoyante mouchetée de gris et le détective ronronne paisiblement alors qu'il s'installe confortablement sur le tapis.

Il fait bon vieillir avec lui. L'homme-chat n'a guère perdu de sa souplesse mais la vieillesse a adoucit ses courbes et arrondit son visage.

Un baiser suit, un long baiser plein de promesses mais surtout plein de tendresse alors que le chat et le vieil homme respirent plus lentement et que la nuit tombe sur la campagne anglaise, des milliers d'étoiles constellent le ciel d'encre.


End file.
